


Closer By Degrees

by Dikhotomia



Series: Whumptober 2k19: FE3H Edition [30]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day 30 Recovery, F/F, I Do, I should not enjoy writing Edelgard being manipulative but, Rhea finally catches a break, Truth Between The Lines verse, also her being a jerk to Thales will never not be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: "Rhea's recovery is slow and Edelgard sees it in pieces, catching the Archbishop sleeping more often then not. Bruises and lacerations fading bit by bit, the healer having likely taken care of the worst of the internal damage. She's kept in a guest room in an offshoot of her own hall, the increase in security making it almost impossible for her to walk the space without a wandering knight or soldier walking a patrol.She grows used to it."OREdelgard takes a risk to keep Rhea safe





	Closer By Degrees

Thales finds her in the throne room, the doors thundering off the walls as he slams them open, disturbing her conversation and yanking the collective attention of the two who huddle at the sides of her throne to speak quietly with her. She doesn't look up right off, continuing to read the report Hubert had handed her while she listens to the rapid fire approach of his steps.

Her eyes raise only when Dorothea stiffens beside her and Hubert takes an instinctive step forward. Thales stands at the foot of the steps, the bruise across his nose taking away from the fury in his eyes. She might have allowed herself to display the flicker of amusement she feels at the sight if it weren't such a sour situation. 

"Thank you, Dorothea, Hubert," she says, handing him back the report. "That will be all." He takes it without a word, but she doesn't miss the look he casts her as he and Dorothea make their way down the stairs and out of the throne room, the noise of their departure blessedly silent in comparison.

"How is your nose?" She asks, crossing her legs and resting her chin against her fist. "It looks dreadful."

Thales glares and she allows herself the smallest moment of smug amusement. Eyes narrowing around the uptick of her mouth. Gone as quickly as she displays it.

"Fine," he grits out, arms crossed like a petulant child. "We need to speak about your prisoner."

"What about her? As far as I'm concerned she was defending herself from _you_," she replies, shifting slightly to glare down at him. "I didn't bring her to Enbarr for her to be treated like this."

"I know why you brought her here," he replies, hands folding behind his back. "But It's a waste of time, we have more than enough power. Her loss wouldn't be more than a ripple."

Her eyes narrow, fingers of her free hand drumming against the arm of her throne. Counting seconds. "Thales, I understand your anger. Believe me, you've made sure that I do. However I know you also understand her uses outside of just what you might want her for." Her blood, her bones. She wasn't a fool, the Immaculate One could create a weapon more powerful than the axe she wielded now. But Edelgard had come to some odd enjoyment of Rhea's company, her insights helping her where she could almost admit she was too blind to see.

"She's trouble, your majesty," he says, and the way his voice curls around her title raises her hackles. "You've given her your kindness and now she grows bold. She's getting into your head, and you're letting her."

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Taptaptap._

"Do you think I'm doing anything more than using her? She has knowledge about things you and I may not, and her insights are _incredibly_ useful. Not to mention..." she trails off, waving her hand. "Should things go out of our control, I can use her as_ leverage_." Her fist thumps against the chair, cutting off the protest she can see coming.

"And I can only do _that_." She sits forward as she speaks, fixing him with a glare cold enough it stops him. "If she's _alive and well_."

"All well and good, Edelgard, but do remember that if she grows too bold she could cost you your life."

She sits back, both hands resting against the arms. "You speak to me as if I am blind," she says, recrossing her legs, fingers starting their pattern again. "I know what danger lurks underneath that woman's skin just as much as you do. I was there, I saw it. I know she could kill me at a moment's notice if she honestly wanted to, and she knows that I could take her life as well."

Mutual destruction.

"That brings me to my next concern, you've allowed her out of her cell?"

"Do you know how to make a prisoner trust you, Thales?" She asks, a question for his question and it puzzles him momentarily. "I'm sure you do." _Taptaptap-taptaptap-_ "In this case you show them kindness to another's cruelty, and you have done _so well_ at chasing her into the palm of my hand. So yes, I did remove her from her cell so she could recover from what_ you_ had your soldiers do to her."

"I ask again, are you sure that is wise?"

She laughs then, a short huff that comes out more derisive then she intends. "I can handle her."

"I will have my people continue to keep an eye on her-"

"No," she interrupts, holding her hand up. "You will not. I will no longer allow you anywhere near her." She stills then, closing her eyes on a long sigh. "I will keep an eye on her myself." It's a split second choice, driven by the awareness that what happened would happen again....and again.

Until she put a stop to it permanently.

"My soldiers will watch over her from now on, and I will make sure that they will not allow you or any of yours within her space. You will have your revenge, Thales, but only when I have achieved my goals. That was our deal."

It's not at all what he wants to hear, his jaw working and the conflict he tries to hide still playing too clear through his eyes. She's playing a dangerous game now and she knows it, choosing to shield the Archbishop could well cost her the slither's paper thin loyalty. 

"Very well," he relents finally, meeting her eyes. "But know this, if something happens-"

"I will kill her myself," she says. "And you can do whatever you want with the body."

_That_ seems to satisfy him, and he turns to leave with a nod and a polite bow.

His exit is much quieter than his entrance.

\-------

Rhea's recovery is slow and Edelgard sees it in pieces, catching the Archbishop sleeping more often then not. Bruises and lacerations fading bit by bit, the healer having likely taken care of the worst of the internal damage. She's kept in a guest room in an offshoot of her own hall, the increase in security making it almost impossible for her to walk the space without a wandering knight or soldier walking a patrol.

She grows used to it.

\-----

"How are you feeling?" she asks when she finds Rhea awake and curiously studying her surroundings, much more alert then she'd seen her in a while. She still moves slow and stiff, favoring one side over the other. She wonders if the cut on her nose will scar...

"Better," the other woman says, quiet and cautious. "Where am I?"

"A guest room in the palace," she replies, shutting the door behind her and crossing into the space. "It was easier for the healer to get to you and for me to keep an eye on you." It's not entirely true, as going down to the prison wasn't so out of her way (or the healer's) she couldn't go down each time she had a moment to see. Just a peace of mind.  
Thales didn't normally come through here, and never came into her hall unless invited.

(She had Hubert check the knights she chose to keep watch, making absolutely sure all of them were loyal to her.

Of course it didn't mean one couldn't slip in-

That was the problem with working with people like Those Who Slither.)

"I see," Rhea replies, looking at her hands. "I must thank you, Edelgard. I did not...expect you to care for me."

"You and I now walk a shared path, Rhea," she says, closing more of the distance that still laid between them. "I take care of my allies, even the ones I'm hesitant about. You have provided me with information that has been a great deal of help in my decision making. I...well," she trails off, averting her eyes. "I've found myself enjoying our talks, I just believe it would be a shame to lose you."

Rhea is watching her when she looks back, quiet and contemplative, the tilt of her head betraying her hesitation to believe the words that just came from her. "As have I, it has helped me to better understand you. Though, I admit there is still more I wish to learn."

"In time," she says, lifting a hand. "There is still more I wish to learn about you, as well."

It's odd, this change. This belief that she would never want anything to do with her smashed in favor of understanding and working together. Nothing more, nothing less. Allies but not friends.

They just would be.

"While I could keep you here until you recover fully, I don't trust Thales not to do something when I'm not here." Since he'd nearly killed Rhea the last time she was gone for such a period, and she knows it's also not impossible to keep her safe right where she is...but Edelgard wanted to make absolutely sure.

And maybe spite Thales just a bit more.

"I'm going to give you a space in my hall," she finishes, watching the surprise flash across the Archbishop's features, and oh she still enjoys the way she can pick and pull those greater emotions from her-

"You know I could very well choose to kill you."

Edelgard laughs, spreading her hands. "I trust you to do exactly what I expect you to do."

Rhea smiles.

"Very well, Edelgard."


End file.
